


Nygmobblepot Ficlet Collection!

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Caught in the Act, Ficlet Collection, High School, M/M, Nygmobblepositivity, Nygmobblepot, Pupward, Riddler!Ed, Riding, Snowed In, Tags will be added as I add fics!, Top Edward Nygma, snickerdoodles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: A collection of Nygmobblepot ficlets (1500 words or less) by yours truly. Rated E for the ones that are rated E, not all are.TABLE OF CONTENTSSnow Day: EEdward Cobblepot: TLunch: GZsaszy: EWould You Like To Be Thoughtful?: EUnexpected Guest: TThe Riddler: E





	1. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well Oswald, looks like we’re having a sleepover”

_With temperatures dipping into the negative and snowfall expected to continue through the evening, residents of Gotham are advised to stay indoors and avoid travel. If you’re going to attempt travel, please be sure to be alert and triple the estimated arrival time._

“Well Oswald, it looks like we’re having a sleepover.” Ed said, turning down the radio as Oswald peered out of the window. Gotham looked pretty in white, it gave the town a softer edge. Ed walked to the kitchen cabinet and retrieved a bottle of Hawkman endorsed wine.

“I think today is the day we drink the infamous Hawkman wine.” He stated. It was bought as a joke while Ed was in Metropolis for a forensics convention. He couldn’t resist buying the bottle after seeing it in a local gas station. 

“Are we sure it’s even wine? Judging by the label I wouldn’t be surprised if it was acetone and food coloring.” Oswald asked. Ed poured two glasses and they cheers’d. It wasn’t the worst wine they’d ever drank, but it was definitely cheap. Not quite the five dollar wine you had to bribe your friend of age to buy for you but damn close. 

“If I’m going to stay the night, I do require some pajamas. Nothing too itchy, and nothing that will make me sweat.” Oswald was particular about his over night outfit. At home Oswald was partial to sleeping in the nude, but that was when he slept on his silk bedding. Ed’s bedding was some sort of cotton/polyester blend and while Oswald could be naked on it during sex, he was not going to sleep like that. Ed chose an old Gotham University tee shirt for him. 

Oswald looked so much softer dressed in only in a smoke grey shirt and a pair of red boyshorts. Suited up Oswald had a dominance to him, but this Oswald made Ed want to lift him up against the wall and fuck him until he couldn’t speak. So while Oswald sprawled out across the couch, Ed flopped on top of him. 

“Edddd!” Oswald exclaimed as Ed kissed the mans chin and cheeks. As their kisses went from soft and sweet to hungry and desperate, Ed could feel Oswald subconsciously pressing against him. He was still new to the sexual world and Ed loved finding new ways to make Oswald feel good. So sensitive, he treated every touch like Ed had invented it.

“Tell me what’s running through your mind. Tell me what you want.” Ed whispered. They had the whole apartment to themselves, yet he chose to whisper. It gave his words a different feeling. 

“More kisses.” Oswald’s voice quivered. He was nervous. Ed decided to make it his mission to soothe those nerves. So Ed moved his mouth to Oswald’s neck. He loved a neck and Oswald’s was no exception, so he started by running his cool tongue over one of the more prominent veins. It was as he licked the males neck that Ed felt something pressing against his inner thigh. His eyes flickered upwards. The look on Oswald’s face was precious, like a deer in the headlights. 

Ed couldn’t hide the grin on his lips. 

“W-What’s so funny?” Oswald snapped. So nervous, so insecure. Ed just wanted Oswald to see just how beautiful he was. 

“That look on your face, you’re so adorable. Makes me want to eat you up...” he nipped at Oswald’s earlobe. “and swallow you whole.” A single slender finger hooked the waistband of the red boyshorts and started tugging them down until he saw tufts of brownish-black hair. Ed didn’t mind some hair, it was only human. In fact, it was Ed who encouraged Oswald to try growing it out. 

_“Why don’t you do it then?”_

The red fabric was off in record time and Ed’s hand was on Oswald’s cock. Not that he’d thought about it prior to sex, but it made sense that Oswald was uncut. He could clearly imagine the fit Gertrud Kapelput threw when they suggested cutting her precious infant son. In a way Oswald was at an advantage sexually, more nerve endings to send him closer to bliss. Ed lazily ran his fist up and down Oswald’s member, gazing in awe as his dusty rose colored head peeping in and out of the foreskin. It only took a few strokes till he was fully erect. A soft whine escaped Oswald’s mouth as Ed gently kissed and nipped at his neck. Sometimes this was all Oswald needed...but tonight he wanted more. All he had to do is ask. 

“M-More.” He chirped, though it sounded more like a question. Ed stepped away for a moment to disrobe and for Oswald to kick his boyshorts off. 

“On your back.” Ed replied. Oswald obliged, his hard cock pressed against the fleece blanket that laid on the couch. As shy as Oswald was about sex, once that switch turned in his head he was so eager. Ed knew what Oswald liked, he didn’t even have to say. So Ed spread Oswald’s pale ass cheeks and skirts his tongue up from his sac to his pretty pink hole. The shorter male would never admit it but he loved Ed’s tongue fucking him like he was starving. 

“ _Hngg Eddie!_ Alright, alright! You know I’m completely yours just **take me already!** ” Ed didn’t need to be told twice. He cracked open the bottle of lube that had been wedges between the couch cushions and slicked his length up; Ed bucked his hips at the contact, so wrapped up in Oswald that he’d forgotten his own aching member. 

Oswald squeezed and squirmed around Ed’s cock as he filled the tight hole. Growing up Oswald was always curious what being penetrated was like but he’d never imagine it’d feel so damn good. It made him feel like Ed and him were one, like Ed could never possibly leave him like the others he loved had done (and Ed had done himself, but that was currently water under the bridge). Oswald buried his face in a pillow as Ed got into a rhythm. He praised the man on the couch for taking him so well, watching his own cock get swallowed by Oswald’s tight ass was borderline maddening. Oswald’s gasps and moans were being absorbed into the couch pillow, so Ed gripped a fistful of the black locks and pulled his head back. 

“Need to hear you little bird.”

“ _Hhng_ yes Eddie,”

Wet slapping sounds and Oswald’s cries of pleasure filled the apartment. He couldn’t help the stream of ecstasy induced curses coming from his mouth. 

“I...I’m not go- oh FUCK ED!” Oswald choked out as he finished all over his own stomach and the couch. Immediately he switched from moans to laughs, laughing like a mad man as Ed quickened his pace and laughed along with him. 

“S-So perfect, too damn perfect.” Ed breathlessly complimented. Without warning, Ed filled Oswald with hot cum. He adjusted his glasses and pulled out, looking at the sight before him. Oswald Cobblepot, dressed in his college t-shirt and cum leaking out of his asshole. The taller male planned on the normal aftercare and headed to grab a rag to clean Oswalds pale form. 

There was a loud rap at the door. Oswald immediately was awoken from his sex fueled bliss, becoming hyper aware of his situation. He quickly hobbled over to a clean stack of laundry to grab a towel and wrap it around his waist while Ed tied his robe. To have a visitor was a rare occasion, but not uncommon. Occasionally a neighbor would call upon Ed to help them, but he wasn’t sure what help would be needed. At the door was his next door neighbor on the right side, a nice elderly woman named Opal. 

She was a fairly ideal neighbor, wasn’t loud and occasionally brought him snickerdoodles. 

“Good evening Mrs. Jones, I trust the cold weather hasn’t been too harsh on your herb garden.” Ed greeted. 

“Hello dear! The herbs are doing very nicely. It’s a bit awkward why I’m visiting. I thought it best that I told you this before Ron comes home...I could hear you and your friend very clearly.” Ed felt his cheeks burning. “I’m very happy you’re in love, and I don’t mind hearing things as long as you’re happy, it’s just that I don’t think the other neighbors will be as understanding.” 

Oswald felt like his skin was on fire, he had never been so embarrassed. Ed wholeheartedly apologized and Opal left him with small batch of snickerdoodles. 

They’d just have to remember to be quieter next time.


	2. Edward Cobblepot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed seems to have a problem with Edward.

FICLET DONE  
It seemed that every where Ed walked, Edward was right there. He couldn’t kiss his partner without that damn dog staring and drooling. But Oswald didn’t seem to find any faults in the wrinkly being. 

Bright and early one morning, while the humans were still in deep sleep, Edward saw a particularly menacing bird out of the window and started barking. 

“Oswald, your dog is barking.” Ed groaned, rolling over to face Oswald (who had absolutely no intention of getting out of bed). 

“He probably just saw a bird, he’ll lose interest eventually.” Oswald yawned. But Ed couldn’t ignore it like he did, so he threw back the covers and stood up. Oswald pulled the blankets to himself as Ed trudged out of the bedroom. He followed the barks downstairs and into the dining room. Edward growled and barked at a pigeon on a tree branch. 

“Stupid dog, that bird is outside.” He picked Edward up and held him like a sack of potatoes. “What would you have done if you got to it? Drool on it till it drowns?” The man continued scolding until he reached the bedroom. Ed sat the dog down on the floor before hopping back into bed. He burrowed under Oswald’s blanket heap and wrapped his arms around the sleeping man. 

Just as Ed’s heart rate slowed to 58 beats per minute, the familiar jingling sound of Edwards collar going up the stairs filled Ed’s ears. Oswald had gotten a miniature staircase leading up to his bed made for the creature. As Ed slinked his cool fingers into Oswald’s sleep shirt, Edward laid by the small of Oswald’s back. That prevented Ed from furthering his advances. 

“He does this on purpose.”

“Does what on purpose?” 

“Stops me from-“

“From what Ed?” A blush crept onto Ed’s cheeks. “You think I’ll just say yes if you’re pawing at me?”

“N-No, of course not!” Ed defended, but he knew otherwise. Some gentle petting and a few sweet nothing would leave him putty in Ed’s hands. 

“Edward Cobblepot, come lay on the other side.” Oswald stated, patting the bed softly until Edward settled. 

“Such a good boy Edward, scaring away pigeons like a brave warrior.” He murmured. Ed felt a twinge of longing when he heard Oswald praise the animal like that. Maybe he subconsciously wanted the praise too, overcompensate for what he missed out on. 

After a few more hours of sleep, Ed woke to his least favorite (and one of Oswald’s favorites) things...Oswald and Edward playing a game called “sing”. The game was simple, Oswald would say the word sing in an enthusiastic tone and in response Edward would howl. Repeat that about seven times and that was “sing”. It sounded like it was coming from downstairs, and somehow the so far away, yet so close of the howling made it worse. Ed groaned and got out of bed. He changed into his clothes for the day before heading downstairs. 

“Good morning Ed, Olga made pancakes.” Oswald called from the dining room. Ed walked past Edward and plate of pancakes on the floor for the pup. Olga made chocolate chip pancakes, and Ed wasn’t surprised to find that she made banana pancakes for the dog and plain for him. But bringing it up would cause more trouble than it was worth. They were still good pancakes, they’d just be better without the added snark. 

After breakfast Oswald prepared a bath while Ed decided to finally reorganize the books in Oswald’s private library by last name instead. Edward contently drooled on the kitchen floor while Olga cleaned. 

Ed was lost in thought when Oswald called out.

“ _Edward!_ ”

He sounded angry, but that was almost to be expected from a short fuse like him. So Ed hopped to his feet and headed to the bathroom. There Oswald stood, his pale everything exposed.

“Why did you yell? You certainly don’t look angry.” Ed inquired. 

“Oh so just because I’m nude, I’m not upset? Sorry I don’t get aroused every time I yell like you.” 

_Yeah, but he does when you yell_ a familiar voice in Ed’s brain quipped. Edward trotted in and sniffed at the toy rope under Oswald’s foot. It was then that Ed realized that _maybe_ Oswald didn’t yell for him. He felt his face burning and Oswald took note. 

“Edward Cobblepot, you left your toy in here. I nearly fell.” He explained calmly as he stepped into the bath.

“Now I’m going to kindly ask both of you to leave so I can bathe.”

~

Now that Oswald had caught onto Ed’s habitual train of thought, he could use it to gain the upper hand. This time he waited until Ed was in the shower. A tone of anger wouldn’t work this time, he’d expect that. So a tone of fear would have to do. He headed downstairs (the downstairs bathroom by the sunroom was the only one with a shower) and stood in the kitchen. 

“Edward!” Ed quit humming the periodic table, he was probably yelling at that dog again. 

“ _Edward!_ ” Now that Ed thought about it, he wasn’t sure that he had heard the dog in while. Maybe Oswald did need his help. He rinsed himself off and grabbed his towel. 

“ _E-Edward?_ ” He slipped and slid to the kitchen, grasping the towel around his waist for dear life. 

When he arrived Oswald was looking through the fridge. 

“Hmm, I guess we’re out of milk.” He shut the door. “Have a nice shower Ed? It must’ve been nice enough that you wanted to share it with me.” 

Ed looked down at his damp form, then looked up at Oswald. 

“The dog is at the vets office isn’t it?” 

No response. 

Ed grinned and dropped his towel.

“And you yelled my name just because you knew I’d rush out of the shower.”

He pulled Oswald close. 

“That might be true.” The shorter male hummed, wrapping his arms around Ed’s neck. 

“Because you love me,”

Oswald licked up Ed’s throat. 

“I do, I love you enough to let you take me right here on this cabinet.”


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (High School AU)  
> Ed and Oswald are having another fight...

Ed and Oswald were having one of their famous arguments. Oswald had gone to sit with Barbara, Ivy, and Tabitha. Ed with Jim, Harvey, and Lucius. No one really knew what the argument was about this time. The school lunch of the day was chicken tacos, which consisted of the finest canned chicken, canned salsa, and limp lettuce.

Since the argument, Ed no longer had access to the Underground Railroad of take out food. Nothing made you want something more than being told you can’t have it (especially when you were getting it daily). Especially when Oswald was carrying in a medium pizza and breadsticks. He walked straight past Ed, practically parading before sitting at his table. 

Poetic justice, they had pizza the night of their fight. Ed’s favorite topping was plain cheese, Oswald’s was more particular. Leave it to Oswald to have a favorite that few restaurants offered and would bitch if they didn’t. It got to the point that local pizza joints added sliced potato to their menu just for him. 

“Wish you’d just kiss and make up with him already, we wouldn’t be having this crap for lunch.” Harvey complained.

“I’m not apologizing first this time. Hell would have to freeze over first!”

“Someone go turn down the thermostat and hurry it up already.” Jim muttered. 

Oswald sat the pizzas down on the table. 

“Just tell us what the fight was about and I’m sure we can think of a solution.” Barbara said as she cracked open a can of apple juice. 

“Pengy probably wouldn’t put out.” Ivy commented. Before Oswald could defend himself, Tabitha chimed in. 

“Yeah Nygma seems like he’d be into weird shit, and we all know Oswald’s a prude.”

“Enough! I will take this pizza to the band geeks and you all can eat school lunch. We are not talking about what Edward Nygma so rudely did to piss me off.” Oswald silenced. He stared at Ed while he ate.

“Sitting over there, being all chummy with Lucius. Y’know, I bet Ed’s called him Foxy this entire time as a compliment. He’s probably been flirting under my nose.” He muttered to himself, stuffing his face with the comforting taste of cheese, tomato sauce and crispy crust. While the girls gossiped about fellow students and last nights tv, he kept his attention on Ed.

“He’s looking at me isn’t he?” Ed asked as he cleaned his glasses. 

“Yep he’s staring straight over here, with laser like focus. Lucius informed. 

The boys knew better than to ask why the couple was fighting because then it led to an entire lunch period hearing way too many personal details about Oswald Cobblepot; plus letting Ed mutter to himself had the same effect but they could choose to ignore it. Isabella suddenly approached the table. 

She was a dead ringer for his former crush Kristen Kringle and it was clear that Oswald was threatened by her, even if he claimed that she quote “wasn’t even on his radar.”

Oswald couldn’t hear what that blonde idiot was saying, but he could tell by the subtle arm touches that she was making a move for Ed...and nobody made a move on him but Oswald. The dark haired boy stomped over to Ed’s table, stepping onto it. 

“Do you think you can get rid of me so easily?”He made his way onto Ed’s lap. Ed pressed his lips to Oswald’s nose before kissing his lips. 

“Why would I ever want to get rid of you? You’re my bird and I love you.”

That was all Oswald need to hear.


	4. Zsaszy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic tryst gets interrupted by a certain assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the person who sent me the prompt “Zsasz catching the boys in the act”

Ed wasn’t supposed to be there, yet there he stood in Oswald’s office. 

“Tease,” Oswald hissed. Ed lifted the smaller male up and sat him on the desk before quickly pulling the mans pants off.

“Says the man in lace panties.” Ed chuckled, running his hand over Oswald’s lace covered package. 

“If I was a tease I’d go commando. Like you.” Oswald could tell by the way Ed shifted that he was sans-underwear. 

“Well, I didn’t see a point if I’m just going to take them off.” Ed moved to kissing Oswald’s sensitive neck skin, gently biting down. Oswald gasped softly. They both knew that leaving a mark on the other was a risky move, it would prove that they did in fact love each other. “Guess I’ll just have to bite where only I can see.” He crouched down and spread Oswald’s legs, sucking and nibbling on Oswald’s tender thighs. Ed adored Oswald’s giggle, it was a little known fact that Oswald was very ticklish. 

“Just want to tear a hole in your pretty lace panties and take your cock out.” Ed purred. 

“Or you could not tear my twenty dollar underwear and take them off like a human.” Oswald quipped before slipping the lace fabric off. His cock swayed gently before tapping Ed’s cheek. Ed smirked. All his life, Ed had never had put much thought into how aesthetically pleasing a penis could be...that was until he saw Oswald’s. Slightly curved upwards with a pretty pink head, Ed was obsessed. He lapped at the tip, just enough to drive Oswald wild. 

What was going to happen was inevitable, but Ed still acted like he was waiting for Oswald to say the four words that were music to his ears. Fuck me Edward Nygma, seventeen letters and quite possibly the most beautiful statement in the English language. However, he would accept the pleading eyes and slightly parted lips Oswald was giving him in that moment. He mewled as Ed pulled his ass to the edge of the desk. It just so happened that all of Oswald’s main staff was sent to “safety training”, so they had some peace and quiet. 

“North or south?” Ed inquired. Oswald knew what he was asking. North for tongue, south for cock: which one did Oswald want in him? Ed enjoyed the taste and the feel of Oswald so he didn’t mind either choice. 

“I don’t care just please do it now!” and Ed obliged. He pulled his pants to his ankles as Oswald grabbed the lube he kept in his desk drawer. The taller male slicked himself up before sticking a lube covered digit inside of Oswald. 

“Just a precaution, though I know how much you love being fingered before you’re fucked. So, so greedy Oswald.” 

“Yes I’m a greedy little slut; I know, I know. Just mmm just faster.” Ed could tell Oswald was trying to rush him, not that he could blame him. As far as the public knew, Ed and Oswald were at odds once again. The Riddler versus The Penguin. That wasn’t necessarily false, the two were in a conflict...it was just that sometimes Ed got lonely, and sometimes Oswald wanted to feel pain (but then have immediate care afterwards). This time was due to Ed’s loneliness, meet-ups caused by Oswald usually ended with someone bleeding or bruised. 

So Ed obliged and filled Oswald. Oswald only made Ed stop once before his balls were against Oswald’s ass. He talked a big game but Oswald was fairly new to the whole sexual experience, and it didn’t take Ed long to figure out how to hit his lovers prostate enough to make his toes curl. It was that magic spot that switched him from dominant to submissive.

“Call me daddy Ozzie.” Ed breathed. Oswald nodded as he squirmed around Ed’s cock. He took that as an invitation to pick up the pace. It didn’t take much till Oswald was screaming for Ed. 

“S...SO GOOD DADDY!” He cried. The sound filling the room was so vulgar, skin slapping skin as Ed grinned at Oswald. He was like a leopard seal going after his delicious penguin. But Oswald was certainly just as much predator as he was prey. He was obsessed with that animalistic side of Ed and he’d do anything to make that dark eyed Ed happy. Even be subjected to some light oxygen deprivation. 

Each breath is harder and harder to take for Oswald, but he gets why Ed loves it. It’s the excitement of it all, bordering on life or death was truly intoxicating. Oswald gripped Ed’s shoulder tight as his slender fingers held the others neck. When he released, Oswald sharply inhaled as he shot his load up Ed’s white under t shirt he was still wearing. The feeling of the warmth of Oswald’s cum on his shirt without it actually on him was a form of voyuerism he never knew he’d enjoy. 

“Ed-“ Oswald mewled. Ed grunted as he took his final thrust before filling Oswald’s guts. The two silently caught their breath in unison and just as they felt finally calm a familiar friend entered the room. 

“So Boss any reason y-“ Zsasz paused, eyeing Ed’s bare ass until he covered it. “You’re right, he does have a nice ass.” Oswald was bright red. He wasn’t sure if he was more mad or mortified. 

“Why are you not attending your meeting?” He snapped. 

“I was going to, but then I realized I don’t give a damn about training. If I want someone dead they’ll be dead whether a black belt in karate teaches me how to do my job. Plus if I had gone I would’ve missed seeing this. People will be really interested to know both Penguin and Riddler are secretly boffing while all of Gotham thinks they’re at odds.” Zsasz monologued. The situation didn’t call for the bald mans death, Zsasz would keep a secret for a price. 

“Name your price.” Oswald stated. Ed now had his boxers on and was working on his pants.

“I want a flamethrower, a rocket launcher, two swords, and you buy me a steak dinner.”

“You’ll get a flamethrower, a sword, and I’ll buy you breakfast one day.”

Zsasz paused to ponder the offer.

“Flamethrower, sword, breakfast, AND bullets. Final offer.” He said. Oswald agreed. 

“I assumed you’d see my way. The only reason I came here was to ask you why your cleaning people got paid first for two weeks this month but I guess it doesn’t matter.” Zsasz turned to leave.

“Oh and by the way Nygma, you’ve got a little something on your shirt.”


	5. Would You Like To Be Thoughtful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed wakes up Oswald with an offer he can’t refuse

Sunlight poured in through the crack in the curtains into Oswald’s dark room. Oswald slept on his stomach, his face buried into the hoard of pillows. He silently breathed as Ed woke up, and as his mind stirred awake so did other parts of his anatomy. While Oswald preferred to sleep in a multiple piece pajama set, Ed preferred sleeping in only his underwear (underwear and a t-shirt in the winter months). 

“Really?” Oswald groaned. Ed wasn’t sure what he was griping about so early until he shifted. It was then that he realized that his firm cock was pressed against Oswald’s soft thigh. Usually at this point Ed would handle the situation himself (literally taking matters into his own hand), but maybe with enough encouragement he could get Oswald to. 

“Good morning my handsome, thoughtful husband.” Ed purred. 

“Not thoughtful.” Oswald grumbled, he was not a morning person. Ed couldn’t argue with that statement.

“Would you like to be thoughtful?”

No response from Oswald, guess it would take some more convincing. 

“I’m not going to see you until tonight, and we both know after a days work you’ll eat a snack and go to bed. Plus, morning sex eases anxiety.” 

Still no response, but his breathing was too fast for sleep. 

“I’ll get doughnuts from the good bakery.” Even though it was a good twenty minute drive on a day with no traffic. 

That seemed to intrigue Oswald. He shucked his blanket off and wriggled his pants down his ass. 

“Fine, but you better not just impale me.” Oswald muttered. It wasn’t as enthusiastic as he had hoped, but it wasn’t a no. Ed grabbed a bottle of lube off the floor and warmed it up in his hands. Ice cold lube first thing in the morning would surely make Oswald tense, and that was the last thing Ed wanted. 

Oswald’s eyes fluttered open at the feel of Ed’s cockhead separating his ass meat. There was nothing compared to the raw heat of Oswald, especially in the morning. He was definitely awake now, squirming around Ed’s cock. Nothing made him feel more full, more alive. 

Ed throbbed inside Oswald, he’d never get tired of the feeling. Sex with Isabella was nice, but it couldn’t hold a torch to sex with Oswald. He was greedy, taking all he could get and more. The pace was slow at first, after all they were both just waking up. 

“I’m not made of glass you know? You can pick up the pace.” Oswald commented. Ed grinned, happy to oblige. It was always nice to wake up alongside the heat in your guts associated with your significant other toyingly filling you. Growing up, Oswald saw sex as dirty. The idea of inserting some part of yourself into someone else was obscene to him (well into his early twenties). If he could go back to twenty two year old Oswald, he’d tell him just how rewarding sex could be. Especially with Ed, who seemed to know just what spots to hit and when. Truth be told, Ed made mental notes of what his bird liked in bed and used that to his advantage. Like how Oswald loved to be complimented while being railed. 

“Such a ungh good bird! Love the way I fill you.” Ed groaned, snapping his hips. Oswald’s body moved with Ed’s movement, though it wasn’t like he had much choice while being fucked into the mattress. 

With one fell swoop, Oswald went from becoming part of the mattress to riding Ed. It wasn’t the most comfortable on his knees, but it sure felt the best sexually. This was he got to see Ed’s face AND be on top without doing the fucking. Ed was a fan of this too, watching Oswald grind on him with those eyes screwed shut like he’s focusing on a test answer. He was a mouthy little thing, but during sex Ed had to coax the words out of him. Having two free hands meant he could pull his partner closer. 

“Oh God!” Oswald squeaked. Ed uttered a dark laugh. 

“Not a God, but I’ll make you feel like one.” He took to stroke Oswald’s sensitive cock, making his toes curl with just one stroke. Oswald was borderline overstimulated, a slight breeze could send him over.

“S...S-Slower...please!” Oswald whimpered. Ed nodded and ceased his ball slapping pace, slowly rolling his hips. He knew his partner was close. Sex between the two was like a good essay: an introduction (convincing the other to do the act), then the body (the sweet, sweet love making), and finally the conclusion. 

“I-I-I ungh.”

“That’s right pretty bird, you don’t have t-to hold back.”

Oswald let out a sharp whine as he released onto Ed’s chest. He flopped onto Ed’s chest as Ed’s thrusts quickened, becoming more erratic with each passing moment. Oswald’s soft neck skin was the perfect place for Ed to sink his teeth into, biting a bit harder than intending to and drawing blood. 

“You better not pull out. Please fill me.” Oswald breathed. Those soft words and the warm blood on his tongue were intoxicating, sending Ed to his climax. A guttural cry came out as he filled Oswald. He waited till he softened before pulling out, chuckling breathlessly at Oswald’s sour face as the fluid leaked out. 

“That face you make always makes me smile.” Ed admitted. 

“Good to know my discomfort pleases you.” Oswald replied as he rolled to Ed’s side of the bed. He put a finger to the blood smeared on his neck. 

“Oh dear, I didn’t mean to bite so hard. I guess I got a little carried away. I’m very sorry Oz.” Ed murmured, gently moving Oswald’s finger and pressing his lips to the wound. Lips on skin, Ed ran his tongue over the injury he had made. 

“Eddd! That’s vulgar! ... plus it tickles!” Oswald exclaimed. Ed wrapped his arm around his lovers body. 

“You being ticklish is a great equalizer. All someone needs to take you down is to have access to your neck or behind your knees.” He joked. But there was no sarcastic comment, no jab, just soft sighs. His little bird had fallen back asleep.


	6. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Oswald shows up to Ed’s apartment

It wasn’t uncommon for Oswald to drink at business dinners. Most of the time it was considered rude to be sober, having a level head implied you didn’t trust the other person enough to have a drink in their company. So Oswald drank, and drank...and drank. A business dinner at six pm turned to Oswald stumbling his way to Ed’s apartment.

Ed wasn’t planning on visitors that evening. Oswald had a meeting and he was caught up with his work, so video games and some good ole fashioned pizza it was. 

“Edward! Edward Nygmaaa! I know you’re home!” Oswald sang from outside of the door. Ed paused his game and stood up. 

“Oswald?” He asked as he opened the door. 

Ed had never seen Oswald so wasted. He stumbled into the apartment. The two were in a relationship but not yet out to the world. 

“You look hot in those jammies.” Oswald slurred. Ed was in his finest flannel pants and a white t-shirt. 

“Hot? Jammies? How many drinks did you have?” He interrogated. 

“Justa few, let’s have sex.” 

Ed’s eyes widened. Oswald was definitely drunk. 

“Oswald, how many drinks did you have?” Though by his actions, it was becoming apparent something had been mixed in with his drinks. Poor bird probably didn’t even know. Oswald didn’t respond, he had moved to the couch where he was now sprawled out and quietly sobbing. Ed ran to his side. 

“I can’t remember.” He whispered. Ed pulled Oswald into his arms, he was practically dead weight. Oswald rested his head on Ed’s chest as he listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. It was like Ed had a life sized Oswald Cobblepot doll in his lap, all the same characteristics as a real Oswald but lifeless and a little sweaty. 

“Just tell me what you _can_ remember.” Ed murmured. 

“Alright, but take me to the bathroom first.” 

Ed stood with his back facing Oswald while he urinated. They’d seen each other naked more than once, but Oswald demanded that Ed faced the other way. Oswald stumbled as he fussed with his zipper, tumbling into the shower and hitting his head on the wall. There were bright spots of blood on the wall as he slid down. 

“Are you alright?!” Ed helped Oswald to his feet. 

“Right as rain,” He touched the back of his head then examined it. A sober Oswald would’ve been dramatic about it, but not nearly as dramatic as drunk Oswald. He let out a loud scream. As Ed tried to shush him, Oswald turned to look at the wall.

“Ed, the wall is bleeding.” He whispered. Ed frowned, he’d never been around someone this intoxicated except in passing. It wasn’t safe, he was a hazard to himself. At least he was contained to the apartment...well he _was_. 

While the taller male searched under his sink for some cleaner, Oswald quietly stumbled out of the room. Once Ed noticed, Oswald kicked it up to a fast waddle. Luckily he didn’t make it farther than down the hallway of the apartment complex before stopping to stare at a pug another resident was walking. 

“Your dog is weird. Why would you choose a pet that snores like a man? I’m a man and I snore less than that bruiser.” 

The young girl walking the dog was upset by that statement and considerably so. Ed dashed over to them and grabbed Oswald’s arm. 

“I’m terribly sorry about him, your dog is-“ he looked down at the smooshed face animal. “-very nice.” 

Ed led Oswald back to the apartment, locked the door, and sat him on the couch. There was no point in scolding the inebriated man, he wouldn’t retain it. He knew Oswald wasn’t a fan of coffee, so he instead gave him a mug of ice water. Alongside the water, Ed made him some popcorn. It was clear that Oswald was spending the night, so Ed picked his coziest blanket for him. 

Oswald munched on popcorn slowly while Ed flipped through the television channels. 

“I don’t have television, should I get one?” He murmured. Ed stole a piece of popcorn and popped it into his mouth before answering.

“Well, you’re awfully busy so I’m not sure that you’d get much use of it. Perhaps if you put it in your bedroom to watch before bed, but I know you enjoy the quiet.” He said. Oswald smiled, he liked that Ed paid so much attention to him. 

“What?” Ed asked. He really didn’t want to seem weird, to let his admiration be so blatant. 

“You remember things about me, that’s sweet of you. No one else gives a damn.” Oswald responded. Ed’s Adam’s apple bobbed. He wanted to tell him how much he cared, how much he loved every idiosyncrasy about him. Technically he could’ve said it, it wasn’t likely that Oswald would remember this night. But he decided to stay quiet and continue flipping through channels. 

“That one!” Oswald exclaimed. 

It was a film called _Scarlet Street_. Oswald remembered it from his childhood, it was his mother’s favorite. She always claimed it was too mature for him to watch and now he finally got to see what it was about. 

Together they watched the film in its entirety. Ed yawned and looked at his watch. 

“I should probably go to bed, do you need anything before I go?” He asked, turning his head to find that Oswald was already asleep. Ed covered the man with the blanket. He turned the tv off and set a trash can by the couch just in case.

“Hey Oswald, I know you’re asleep but I can’t find the courage to say this otherwise. You’re very admirable and I-I’m not sure what this means sexuality wise, but I think I have feelings for you. Umm well anyways goodnight.” Confident that Oswald would never hear that, he headed to bed. 

Ed didn’t know that Oswald heard the entire thing.


	7. The Riddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Riddler and Oswald have some fun

“You look fucking stunning.” He growled, biting Oswald’s neck. Nygma would _never_ , he was far too rational, but that didn’t mean the Riddler wouldn’t.

“I’m going to be _ah_ late for my business dinner.” Oswald stated, though he certainly didn’t want him to stop. Times like these were so few and far between, and oh how Oswald craved this over his own hand and some imagination. 

“Why bother being on time? You’ll just be sitting there fantasizing about this if you leave now.” Ed stated, placing Oswald’s hand on the very prominent outline of his erection. “Unless you’d rather have that nice little slice we met at the bar yesterday, you seemed to be flirting with him pretty hard.” 

“That man meant nothing, what happened between him and I doesn’t matter.” Oswald stated as he gently stroked the cock straining against the emerald fabric. 

“It matters to me. Do you know how easily I could’ve torn out his throat? Or maybe I should’ve bent you over the bar and let everyone know who you’re a whore for.” The Riddler groaned. 

“I-I’m surprised you even noticed me, Ed seemed to keep his eyes on that waitress.” 

“We’re not talking about him, we’re talking about you pretty bird. Do you want to be a good bird for me?”

Oswald nodded enthusiastically.

“Close your eyes.” 

He could hear the swoosh of pants dropping to the ground and the soft creak of the couch. After being told he could do so, Oswald turned and opened his eyes. There sat a stark naked Ed, his erect cock standing to attention. 

“I should make you work for it, but I’ll be damned if I can’t resist that pretty face. Especially how helpless you get when you ride me.” 

Oswald got the hint. He stripped to his socks and sauntered over to the cabinet to grab some lube. His partner watched, there was something so beautiful about the sight. 

“Non flavored or flavored?” Oswald asked.

“I don’t think it matters, not like you’ll be sucking me off after I finish tearing you apart...but you _could_ if you wanted to.” They both knew that was a joke. He’d be far too spent to be anything but overstimulated realistically. 

“Non flavored it is then.” He retorted, tossing the bottle to the riddle man. 

“Boo, you’re no fun.” Ed sighed dramatically. “But I _guess_ I can be forgiving just this once. Waddle on over here pretty bird.” 

Oswald grimaced at the waddle comment and debated saying something about it, but there would be time for scolding later. Lately the time he got to spend with the Riddler seemed less and less, so every second counted. 

He reached down to line up Ed’s cock with his hole. It never ceased to amaze him how big he felt, in hand and inside him; it made Oswald regret not taking the hints when they met. The past was the past and there was no changing that, luckily the future was looking pretty bright. In fact, Oswald saw stars as he seated himself. They shared a sigh of relief, Ed’s balls now against the self proclaimed King of Gotham’s round ass. 

The Riddler didn’t have to do much work. Oswald was eager to please, and more selfishly was eager to be fucked hard. He liked to be manhandled enough that bruises were left, they were the only thing that Oswald had left of him once Mr. Nygma got back in the saddle. 

There was still the sentimental side of him, who could’ve listened to the small, breathy noises coming from the man on top of him for hours. Maybe one day it could happen, if his other side finally delved into the sweet water of sin that the Riddler was swimming in. The tip of his cock grazed Oswald’s prostate and his partner dug his painted nails into Ed’s pale back; the precum leaking from his cock leaving shiny wet spots against both of their stomachs as he moved. 

“Eddie f-fuck you feel so good!” Oswald chirped. The way he was sitting was hell on his knee but the pleasure outweighed the pain, in that moment he wasn’t aware that he even had an injury. 

Nothing in the world mattered, it was just the two of them. Ed was nothing if not a perfectionist, he needed to make Oswald senseless. So he decided to give him bruises he so craved by biting on his sensitive neck skin. The teeth on Oswald’s neck served as the final wire in a hypothetical circuit board, turning his brain off. He’d in fact began to fuck the shorter man silly, as giggles tumbled from his mouth while he bounced. 

“I love you.” Ed grunted, and maybe one day he’d mean that wholeheartedly. 

“I- ah love you too.” Oswald was getting close, though he desperately wanted to hold out till Ed was ready. With Nygma occasionally having sex and Oswald not even touching himself unless he had some assistance, he hoped he could fulfill his goal. All he needed to do was say a few magic words. 

“There’s no one like you, Riddler. You satisfy me in a way no one else can.” He purred. It wasn’t a lie, Oswald wouldn’t even dare get in bed with someone else. Ed thrusted his hips up, high off the ego boost. 

“How’d I get so lucky?” The Riddler inquired as he felt Oswald tense up, it was fun to watch him lose control. 

“I-I-“ Oswald mewled as he finished, sharing a kiss with his partner as thick ropes of cum smeared on their stomachs. The shorter man went slack after that, too tired to continue but not tired enough to not let Ed finish. With a few more fast thrusts, he felt the familiar shock surge through him as Oswald was filled with his load. 

“I love you.” Oswald murmured, pressed against Ed. He had to say it again, he had to hear it before he couldn’t anymore. 

“You’re hurting your knee like that.” Ed replied. It wasn’t an I love you too, but it would have to work. The riddle man helped Oswald to the bed, the dinner was long forgotten about. Oswald was too spent to even put his pajamas on, he just got into bed and burrowed under the blankets. 

Cleaning his glasses before he left, the Riddler slipped the frames on his face and kissed the blanket mound that held the sleeping Oswald. 

“By the way, I do love you too.”


End file.
